Densi: Partnership or relationship?
by Eagleari
Summary: Just a partnership between Kensi and Deeks? Don't think so...
1. Chapter 1

This is a romance story based mostly on Deeks and Kensi from NCIS LA. But in this story, I wanted to inclued Gibbs, Abby, McGee and the other from Washington as well. Hope you enjoy it. I will NOT be jusing much details from the crimescene, scence it is a romance story!

Early one morning, Kensi arrived at her job, NCIS. Today her hair was curled down to the root's, and was wearing her black leader jacket. Underneath the jacket there was a good sitting emerald green sweater, and so was one of her favorite pants and black boots. Yet she has the gun sitting on her right side of the midge, on the left side you could see her badges. Walking in, she saw that little Hetty was already sitting next to her desk with a cop of tee and talking to too phones at the same time. As Kensi was standing a few meters away, she just stopped and stared at Hetty. With her curious look. You could hear Hetty say "All I can hear you say is, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. I am tired of this conversation! GOOD BYE!" And then she hanged of the phones, relieved. Then she looked up at Kensi with a smile. "Good morning. What a terrible day". She comment and the turned into a smile. "Good morning, Hetty. Haven't Deeks, Callen or agent Hanna arrived?" Kensi said curious. "Haven't you looked at the couch? Callen is already there sleeping, and Hanna is at the gym hall. Deeks is probably late again." Hetty answered with a sigh.

When they were mention about Deeks, he just arrived and stood behind Kensi. "Good morning sunshine." He said in he's happy morning voice. "You're late, again", Kensi was a little bit angry in her voice. "I'm sorry, the traffic was slow this morning, and I did take a longer shower than I accepted" Deeks was defending himself, as usual. Kensi just looked at him and walked to her desk and sat down in a comfortable position. When she sat down, she farted. And everyone from four fit away could hear it. Callen just woke up from this huge sound, and looked right at Kensi who already was standing up. It was a fart cushion. Callen was smiling and Deeks couldn't hold his laugh inside. Kensi was about to get angry on Deeks, when Hetty and Hanna arrived. They all stared at each other in few seconds. And Hetty broke the silence. "Pack your bags, where going to Washington". She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks was standing there and looked at everyone in the room. They were all smiling.

"It will be nice to see McGee and Gibbs, and of course Abby." It was Kensi who started the conversation, and Deeks didn't know who they were talking about or why those names have done with the trip to Washington for. He felt outside, and knew he would have a lot of question to this trip. And who were this McGee and Gibbs? Could they be some new male friends to Kensi? Was there something more about them that between them? Such questions went around Deeks' head.

"Who are those guys you're talking about?"

"They are from the NCIS in Washington, nothing more. We worked on a case together long before you came here." Kensi said and smiled.

"Legend" Agent Callen was mentioning the name on the case that Kensi was talking about.

"Great time" Kensi comment to Callen, and he smiled.

"Me neither" He said.

Later at NCIS Washington.

Tony, Ziva and McGee where already sitting at their desks, waiting for Gibbs to come. But McGee knew why he was late this time.

"Why is Gibbs late?" Ziva asked the boys and looked first at Tony which as usual had no idea and smiled like an idiot with a shoulder lift. Then both of them looked at McGee.

"McGee! Do you know where Gibbs is?" Tony said in a nice and calm voice.

"Yes, I know. He comes later" said McGee and looked curious at Tony and Ziva.

"Why?" said Tony. He didn't like to know less than McGee, especially when it came to Gibbs.

"Some old friends from LA" he said and smiled.

Tony walked a little closer to Ziva and whispered to her; "LA? Old friends? Do you think that Gibbs might have a girlfriend or something?"

"No, we would have notice that."

Talking about Gibbs he just arrived with a coffee in his hand out from the elevator. With him from his right you could see Hetty. Behind them Agent Hanna and G. Callen, and so those guys who could be cloning from Tony and Ziva was Deeks and Kensi who walked behind.

"You have something over your lips… Right there." He pointed with his finger on her upper lip.

"Oh…" Was everything Kensi could say and acting fast with hand, and dried off.


End file.
